Eternamente Enamorados
by LokiTah-Himeh
Summary: Semi adaptación de Twilight; Sasuke vampirezco conoce a Sakura ¿Obviara su presencia?, One-Shot - nuevo: EPÍLOGO-, pésimo summary lo se, pasen x3! SasuSaku.. NxH, NxT, SxT, IxI Su olor a cerezos... su piel blanca como la nieve
1. Chapter 1

_**Eternamente Contigo**_

-----**-----

Camine con pesadumbre hasta hallarme fuera del aeropuerto; el poco sol que había cegaba mi visión, mire mi maleta y comencé a caminar nuevamente…

-Por fin llegaste, cariño- dijo una paciente voz al abrazarme -¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

-Tranquilo- respondí sin ánimos

-Me alegro- susurro la mujer rubia, mi tía; la razón por la cual iba quedarme en Konoha era sencilla: no quería ser mal tercio en el nuevo matrimonio de mi madre.

-¿Esto es todo lo que traes, Sakura?

-Si- conteste ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-Bueno sube- ambas estuvimos en silencio

Llegamos a la casa que sin dificultad recordaba en mis recuerdos. Me adentre en el mismo cuarto de hace 5 años atrás, quedaba en la segunda planta.

Konoha era una ciudad pequeña, no había variedad, Tsunade era una persona magnífica, me emocionaba el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con ella; trabajaba en el hospital, a diferencia de mí era rubia, alta y hermosa –a pesar de su edad- yo tenía cabello rosado ¿Pueden creerlo? Es natural y a la vez tan poco común; mi piel era casi traslucida.

-¡Sakura baja un momento!- el grito me saco de mis pensamientos, suspire y baje las gradas con cuidado; olvide decirlo era un _**imán para el peligro**_. Salí de la casa

-¡Oh, Rayos!- exclame al ver una camioneta un poco vieja, pero interesante. Mi tía sonrió y me lanzo las llaves; no me aguante y corrí; ya adentro –Gracias-

-A mi no, a él- señalo a un chico tras ella

-Hola soy Shikamaru Nara- parecía aburrido tal vez de ver la escena que hice

-Sakura Haruno- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonroje un poquito

-Espero no te cause problemas, era mi antiguo auto- No se cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con él mientras estuvimos estacionados y dimos unas vueltas por el pueblo pero me divertí bastante.

En la mañana al entrar estacione mi nuevo auto y ahí estaba parado; entramos a la cafetería y me presento a sus amigos Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y a –la chica que cuando pronuncio su nombre, vi aunque sea un poquito de emoción- Temari.

Estaban hablando cosas incoherentes para mí, en cuanto vi llegar a personas interesantes; sus rostros, sus facciones blancas como la nieve, eran hermosos. Entraron 2 serios y agarrados de las manos, el chico tenía el cabello largo y negro, ojos de igual color pero parecía cansado, tenía dos marcas en diagonal a la altura de su nariz y sus ojos; ella llevaba el cabello suelto y en las puntas ondeadas, era rubia, sus ojos azules destellaban al mirarse. Tras ellos entraron 2 chicos más, otra pareja, el chico de ojos celestes –como el cielo- y de cabellos rubios; llevaba a una chica en su espalda la bajo y ella con su dedo delineo la fina marca que tenía el rubio en su rostro –tenía 3 líneas en cada mejilla, como un gatito- la chica tenía el cabello negro azulado y estaba sonrojada; se veía hermosa, tenía los ojos medios lilas, no distinguí bien su color.

-Ey, ¿Ten Ten quienes son ellos?-

-¿Ellos?- yo asentí –son los hijos del doctor Fugaku, son los Uchiha; ellos son- señalo a los que entraron primero –Itachi e Ino- Temari la interrumpió

-Son 5, dicen que son adoptados- señalo a la otra pareja – ellos son Naruto y Hinata, es raro ¿no crees? Que siendo familia sean parejas-

-No lo son biológicos-

-Solo hay 4- intervine por fin

-Si… mira; el que acaba de entrar es Sasuke; es muy simpático- no se por cuanto tiempo me dedique a observarlo, tenía unas delicadas ojeras bajo sus ojos negros, como la noche, su nariz respingada y labios rosados. Ligeramente volvió su rostro y me vio, se volvió cuando la chica que respondía con el nombre de Ino capto su atención.

---

A la salida camine -¿Dije que era torpe?- me caí y tire todos mis libros; alguien me tendió la mano la tome, estaba fría como el hielo.

-Naruto Uchiha- se presento – te ayudo

-Gracias, Sakura Haruno-

-Mi hermano, Sasuke- Tome su mano también e hizo una mueca de fastidio, sus ojos estaban por volverse carmesí, se alejo rápido –Oh lo siento, siempre es así-

Me acompaño hacia la maquina dispensadora, revise mis bolsillos no encontré mi cartera, busque en mi bolso… nada, revise nuevamente mis bolsillos y nada, me sonroje – se me cayo- susurre ante su sonrisa

-Yo pago no te preocupes- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-No no, no puedo aceptarlo… solo que se me cayo-

-Toma- dijo ignorando mi comentario, tome la lata y mire hacia el auto donde estaba parado Sasuke, me miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me olvide respirar; me sonroje aún más.

Así transcurrió el resto de la semana, no me acercaba y ellos no me conocían…

Era sábado, al fin, íbamos ir de caminata por los bosques; fui al sitio acordado, 0h no, eran puras parejas, Neji y Ten Ten; y Shikamaru con Temari.

No podía echarme para atrás; 3 horas después, me caí no se cuantas veces -perdí la cuenta a partir de la tercera- puse de excusa que necesitaba estar sola un rato

-No te alejes mucho, por favor- me pidió mi perezoso amigo, apuesto que le tenía miedo a Tsunade.

Comencé a caminar ya había pasado más de 4 horas desde que me separe de ellos; sentí gotas de agua en mi rostro, comencé acelerar el paso buscaba desesperadamente un refugio o un teléfono, comenzó a tronar para mi mala suerte. Seguí caminando pronto encontré una salida por un extremo del bosque, me pare al terminar de rehuir los arboles, había una especie de cancha. Estaban jugando béisbol, me asombre cuando vi quienes, la familia Uchiha; Hinata lanzo la pelota tan fuerte que un estruendo se hizo presente cuando el bate -del que supongo era su padre- golpeo la pelota que había tirado la chica… Tiro, Sasuke iba tras ella, Naruto también; chocaron tan fuerte que el estruendo fue aún mayor, como si hubieran chocado dos rocas, tenía los oídos hecho añicos, la piel se me erizo; eso era anormal; esa fuerza sobrehumana. Mierda. Me estaba volviendo loca o es que acaso era verdad… ¿?... mierda mierda… no podía creer lo que veía, no tenía mi medio segundo parada ahí y todos regresaron a mirarme, intente retroceder… inútil… me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí al piso.

-Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Naruto ya estaba a mi costado, como podía llegar tan rápido… no podía ni siquiera hablar

-Cárgala, Sasuke… esta confundida- Sentí como me alzaba y me llevaba a un lado derecho de la cancha, me sentó ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto, su voz aterciopelada, estaba serio

-Si...- Note como sus marmoleadas facciones cambiaban sutilmente, esbozándose casi una sonrisa.

-¿Qué viste?-

-¿Qué son ustedes?, ¿como pueden chocarse y sonar como rocas?¿Son tan fríos? ¿Qué son?- dije casi escupiendo todo

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No- dije firme –solo quiero respuestas

-Padre... Madre-

-Adelante, Hinata ya lo vio igual se va _**convertir en una de nosotros- **_hablo la mujer

-Te lo diré, pero aquí no- me cargo nuevamente y comenzó a correr sin alterarse su respiración, veía todo rápido, sentía toda esa necedad en mi estomago.

-Bien, te escucho- dije cuando pare – ya sabes mis preguntas, quiero respuestas… ¿Por qué…?- firme sin bacilar

-Somos... algo… mítico… ideológico- estaba buscando palabras para explicarme

-No tengo miedo ni nada, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Somos… _**vampiros**_- bacilo un momento, estaba esperando alguna reacción mía –vamos, ¿no tienes miedo?-

-No- arqueo una ceja y me miro. Levante una mano estaba a punto de tocarle y desapareció, se puso tras mío

-¿Por qué... solo no te alejas de nosotros?

-No puedo… eres demasiado interesante; y no solo tú- me miro buscando o intentando descifrar mi mirada

-¿Es que acaso lees mentes… ojos o algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?- su actitud me estaba colmando la paciencia, intentarme intimidarme

-No nada de eso, eres extraña… ¿Por qué no corres de mí? ¿Sabes el peligro al que te expones?-

-Si lo soy, no no correré, si se el peligro- conteste sus preguntas de una

-Hmp...!- dejo salir ese pequeño monosílabo, sentí como por dentro gruñía, sus ojos ardían con solo mirarlos

Paso sus helados dedos por mi mejilla y rio entre dientes, esta vez yo arquee la vista, que le parecía tan gracioso

-No comemos humanos- si es lo que piensas –ahogamos nuestra sed con la sangre animal, somos una especie de _vegetarianos-_

-Soy temeraria- moví los hombros como ignorándolo, si el era espetulante por que yo no, es que su actitud en serio me estaba colmando la paciencia, la superioridad con la que hablaba

-No te muevas, cierra los ojos- le hice caso por primera vez; sentí su aliento dulce contra mi rostro, quise moverme pero no tenía las fuerzas de hacerlo, lo anhelaba tanto como él; rozo sus labios con los míos, a pesar de estar helados, sentí la calentura no se de donde; me estaba volviendo loca; levante mi mano y la pase por su rostro; helado… frío… esas eran las únicas palabras que lo describían; se alejo de mí, jadeando... yo en las mismas condiciones; se acerco nuevamente a mí y volvió a besarme.

Ya había más de un año a partir de ese altercado -tuve 1 año de relación junto a esa persona que a pesar no ser _**humana**_ como yo, se había ganado mi corazón, mierda, lo amaba y él me había abandonado, recuerdo sus últimas palabras _"espero encuentres a ese alguien especial que yo no fui… alguien que no sea un peligro para ti; por favor Sakura cuídate"_ ¡¡que estaba pensando Sasuke!!- estaba desolada triste…. Se había… como explicarlo ¿hartado de mi?; había decidido salir con otra mujer… _**una de su especie; **_estaba a punto de irme donde mi madre otra vez… Levante mi almohada para sacar la única foto que tenía de él y había un escrito atrás…

No lo había visto nunca, no era posible que lo hubiera hecho ahorita ¡Menudo Tramposo!; si hace un instante estuve viéndola, no, fue antes de irme a bañar que la vi por última vez.

_Lo siento, perdóname… se que te herí pero… no puedo olvidarte, te amo… no puedo evitarlo; cuando un Uchiha podía haber dicho o escrito esto, nunca, ¿Ves lo que haces?, hieres mi ego -_¿Era eso una disculpa?-_ Déjame volver entrar en tu vida, te extraño y no solo yo, toda mi familia, sobre todo Hinata. _

_Sasuke_

No supe cuando fue que comencé a llorar, no se cuando fue que termine llorando en su pecho firme como el mármol, me dio otra hoja y la leí en silencio.

_Sakura, se que tal vez quieras irte ya, pero antes déjame decirte algo… se que te prometí convertirte… como yo algún día, estuve en contra a esa idea, no quiero que pierdas tu mortalidad por mi culpa, no digas nada ya se lo que vas a decirme, no soy bueno con las palabras por eso –y con un poco de ayuda de Ino- decidí por escribirte esto… si quieres que vuelva entrar en tu vida, solo respóndeme en voz alta si o no… tal vez te parezca absurdo pero no puedo abrirme fácilmente, otra vez lo siento._

-Sasuke… si- lo abraze fuerte, y luego me sentí en las nubes, no espera, estaba volando de árbol en árbol.

Me llevo a su casa, blanca y hermosa, estaban todos esperándome ahí, me miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

-Que bueno que regresaras, Sakura-san- era la hermosa Hinata que lloraba, la había conocido tanto; era mi mejor amiga.

Todos siguieron mirándome mientras vi que se acerca a mi, nuevamente, Sasuke.

-No soy bueno con las palabras-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, hermanito- dijo Itachi, casado --por no se cuantas veces-- con Ino; vamos habían vivido más de 200 años; y donde iban se casaban. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

-Interrumpes mi inspiración-

-Lo siento- dijo Itachi, riéndose entre dientes

-Sakura… yo… quiero casarme contigo- le sostuve la mirada pero al decir la última parte se sonrojo y viro a un lado su marmoleo rostro; era demasiado alto, no podía ver sus ojos. Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras; volvió a bajar la mirada hacia mis ojos

-No llores, hice algo mal… lo siento… yo no…- se estaba asustando

-No no- suspire –si; quiero casarme contigo- tomo mi rostro entre una de sus manos y me beso; colando su lengua entre mis labios; olvidando su familia, cuando nos separamos vi que ya se habían retirado. De pronto todos aparecieron otra vez

-Sakura- hablo esta vez Itachi y su padre le hizo un gesto de aprobación -¿Quieres ser una de nosotros?, me refiero… a _**vampira-**_

Moví mi rostro en señal de un sí; Sasuke tomo aire, no le gustaba nada la idea…

-Yo lo haré- dijo serio y yo sonreí

-Gracias- susurre solo para él; puso una mano en mi espalda y otra en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, me recostó un poco, y eche la cabeza hacia atrás; cerré mis ojos y espere

-Lo siento, esto dolerá un poco- dijo y alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarlo

-Esta bien; aguardare- vi como en su rostro se delineaba una sonrisa, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial; volví a recostarme como debería

-Confiamos en ti, hijo- dijo Fugaku, dándole ánimos

Se acerco, casi sentía su aliento sobre mi garganta, se acerco y dio un corto beso primero; luego se acerco y mordió; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; debía aguantar lo hacía por _él…_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, cuando me levante estaba a mi costado, en la cama de mi habitación, estaba con sus ojos fijos en mí

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Ya soy…?-calle

-4 días; sí lo eres- se acerco y beso mis labios.

FIN

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado; estaba inspirada y bueno, es para un evento de One-shoTs de mi Fan Club, lo hice para todos los miembros de este; realmente espero las inspire a escribir el suyo, y casi hoy 20 es mi cumpleee wiii!! en serio me encanto escribirlo; es una semi adaptación -por que cambie algunas cosas- de Twilight; espero les agrade y dejen un review para decirme que les parecio. Gracias**_

**_Nos vemos cuidense x3!!_**


	2. Epílogo Et En!

**EPÍLOGO**

Menuda mujer, desesperada por convertirse en un demonio como yo; es que no entiendo porque su aferro a serlo.

En todo caso, prefiero hacerlo yo que lo haga mi padre o el inoportuno de mi hermano, Naruto era un caso a parte no sabia aún controlar sus impulsos inmortales.

Hmp! Ni modo tendré que hacerlo yo, quiero ser la única persona que la toque….

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Sakura, espero encuentres a ese alguien especial que yo no fui… alguien que no sea un peligro para ti; por favor Sakura cuídate- le dije ahogando todos mis sentimientos_

_-No… no puedes irte…. Por favor…- comenzaba a llorar no lo soportaba; no me iba permitir que le pasara algo por mi culpa, no lo soportaría._

_-Lo Siento…. Yo ya encontré a otra persona- le clave un puñal directo a su frágil corazón. Me sentía un verdadero fracasado, quien era yo para entrar a su vida y hacerla sufrir así._

_-No…-_

_-Es una de mi especie, así como tú deberías buscar a otra persona __**mortal; **__cuídate no hagas nada estúpido- y me fui corriendo sofocado por mis pensamientos y escuchaba de lejos el latir de su corazón; inestable, palpitaba con dolor…. Con furia. Encontré a Hinata por el camino, estaba sollozando –nosotros no podemos llorar_

_- ¿Ves algún peligro en su vida?_

_-Por el momento no, Sasuke. Pero sabes que no son visiones concretas; se encontrara con el chico Nara y él será su soporte-_

_-Me alegro-_

_-¿Por qué le dijiste que estabas con otra?; Sasuke la estás haciendo sufrir-_

_-No me iba creer; tenía que decirle algo que la hiera para que se aleje de mí; quiero que me odie que me aborrezca_

_-No de esa manera, pero bueno es hora de partir-_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

No pude con mis ganas; no pude resistirme a observarla por las noches como lo hacia antes, su dolor me incitaba a consolarla; la miraba removerse, gritar sufrir en sueños, llorar y hasta parecer un zombi.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-Sasuke necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo mi hermano, recostado en el marco de la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar -Naruto deja de esconderte-_

_-Lo siento…- _

_-Bien que quieren-_

_-Lo mismo que tú, que regreses por ella, es suficiente te estas haciendo daño y aún más a ella-_

_-Eres fuerte; pero no lo suficiente… yo no se que haría sin Hinata ni Itachi sin Ino; reacciona-_

_-No es tan fácil-_

_-¿Crees que abandonándola te esta olvidando?; te equivocas; Naruto dile-_

_-Hinata vio que se iba de Konoha, Sasuke, si se va la pierdes, se va mañana-_

_Salí corriendo; era ya muy noche; vivíamos como a día y medio de viaje, corrí tanto que llegue en medio día, me asome por su ventana el alma se me resquebrajo al verla implorando mi nombre, al removerse entre las sábanas del dolor; en la mano tenía una foto… era mía, sentí un vacio recorrer mi cuerpo._

_Acaricie su cabello y me deslice nuevamente por la ventana, fui en busca de Ino mientras amanecía; espere a que Tsunade desapareciera, y me deslice nuevamente mientras ella, mi niña de los cabellos rosas, tomaba un baño; tome un bolígrafo de su mesa de noche y escribí a prisas; Salí del cuarto._

_Vi en su rostro incertidumbre al leer lo que acababa de escribir… a simple vista una paporreta si en papel era así, imagínate verbalmente._

_**Lo siento, perdóname… se que te herí pero… no puedo olvidarte, te amo… no puedo evitarlo; cuando un Uchiha podía haber dicho o escrito esto, nunca, ¿Ves lo que haces?, hieres mi ego Déjame volver entrar en tu vida, te extraño y no solo yo, toda mi familia, sobre todo Hinata. **_

_**Sasuke**_

_Comenzó a llorar y no resistí ver sus lágrimas; salte y me acerque a ella; la tome entre mis brazos y la abrase con fuerza, que frágil era, deslice una pequeña hoja por sus dedos, la que había hecho con ayuda de Ino_

_**Sakura, se que tal vez quieras irte ya, pero antes déjame decirte algo… se que te prometí convertirte… como yo algún día, estuve en contra a esa idea, no quiero que pierdas tu mortalidad por mi culpa, no digas nada ya se lo que vas a decirme, no soy bueno con las palabras por eso –y con un poco de ayuda de Ino- decidí por escribirte esto… si quieres que vuelva entrar en tu vida, solo respóndeme en voz alta si o no… tal vez te parezca absurdo pero no puedo abrirme fácilmente, otra vez lo siento.**_

_Se abrazo a mí con más fuerza y respondió:_

_-Sasuke… si- No pude contenerme la lleve a casa, todos se alegrarían sobre todo el dobe y Hinata._

_Le propuse matrimonio y acepto; me sentí completo al sentir mis labios junto a los de ella, tenía miedo besarla como anhelaba, le podría hacer daño y no me lo permitiría. Lentamente sentí como mi mismo cuerpo me pedía más, mi corazón inhumano latía más de lo normal –que es lo que me había hecho esta mujer- cole mi lengua entre sus hermosos labios, dulces como la miel, acaricie la suya con mesura y luego me separe, ella no podía aguantar la respiración como yo. __**La convertí…**_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

Me hizo feliz solo por obsequiarme su sonrisa; era una persona frívola y ella tan cálida me hizo cambiar como nadie. Era feliz como lo fui cuando se entero lo que era o cuando le pedí que se quedara conmigo.

_**//Flash Back//**_

_-No te muevas, cierra los ojos- le pedí, cuando lo hizo me acerque a ella, quería saber si podía acercarme sin hacerle daño; me había cautivado; rosé mis labios con los suyos, palideció un poco al sentir mi temperatura corporal, temía hacerle daño, mis instinto humano me pedía a gritos hacerla mía en ese preciso instante, me aleje de ella antes de descontrolarme, jadeo ante mi opresión, yo jadeaba por instinto más que por necesidad; me acerque a ella y roce mis labios contra los suyos esperando el rechazo que nunca tuve._

_Llevaba con ella más de una semana, la acompañaba de un sitio a otro, por petición ella y gusto mío, le tomaba la mano, la abrazaba más no la besaba, el temor de mi interior de hacerle daño, ella no lo entendía pero yo era maduro. Siempre olía a cerezos, mi nariz llegaba a encontrarla de lejos, y mis ojos la encontraban donde sea, por su figura y sus cabellos rosas pastel._

_-Sakura- le dije mientras nos recostábamos en el medio del bosque_

_-Dime, Sasuke-kun- _

_-¿Qué soy yo para ti?, me cuesta aceptar que te guste estar conmigo-_

_-Adoro hacerlo, no lo se, creo que…- callo_

_-Que….- la incite para que continuara_

_-Estoy…. Enamorada… de ti- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa_

_-No, por favor, aléjate de mí, no te merezco-_

_-No seas tonto- se paro y yo me pare tras ella, claro que más rápido –Te amo, Sasuke; digas lo que digas-_

_-No puedo creerlo-_

_-¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿Que me haya enamorado de ti y tu no me correspondas?-_

_-Te amo… por eso aléjate-_

_-Bésame-_

_-No, te puedo herir- _

_-Por favor- no pude negarme, tome su rostro entre mis manos frías_

_-Ten cuidado de mí…- la bese con cuidado, y pose mi brazo sobre su cintura, abrazándola y atrayéndola a mí._

_No puedo creer que estuve más de un año con ella, sin hacerle herida alguna, debo tener gran capacidad de control. Aunque Sakura me hacía perder los estribos, malditos instintos, soy hombre después de todo; el deseo carnal me poseía._

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Llevamos dos meses juntos desde su conversión a lo que yo más repugnaba, no podía negarlo era lo mejor, vivíamos atrás de la casa blanca de mis padres; en una que mi madre, Mikoto, había mandado a Itachi y Naruto construirla.

La besaba a mi antojo y no tenía miedo de herirla, todo era perfecto; la intimidad con ella era mejor de lo que mi cuerpo añoraba y con lo que tanto tiempo ansiaba.

Su piel se había puesto blanca como la mía, ojeras ligeramente marcadas, para mí gran suerte sus orbes esmeraldas no habían cambiado de color, excepto cuando padecía de sed que se ponían carmesí; su olor a cerezos se había intensificado y sus cabellos rosas estaban más largos. Era una diosa en vida, y como ella decía yo era el dios. Algo irónico a decir verdad.

En este momento la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo, besándole toda la piel, marcándola con mi aroma y ella emanando su olor placentero sobre el mío. Filtre mi lengua en su boca y luego bese su cuello; acaricie su piel, jadee de placer, y ella halo mis cabellos negros mojados, enredo sus dedos entre ellos y con la otra mano acaricio mi torso mientras nos seguíamos besando con locura…

* * *

_holas !! espero les guste el epílogo tuve que hacerlo no estaba satisfecha con el primer capi!! necesitaba más emoción_

_y puesss aquí esta el complemento a los hechos anteriores espero les guste_

_y espero merezca un review de su parte! Nos vemos y muchizimas gracias a las que comentaron antes ! _

_adoro que les haya gustado!_


End file.
